


Once Upon A Time In The East

by GreyCatbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, au where they didn't fight, cause I can do what I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyCatbird/pseuds/GreyCatbird
Summary: While Genji recovers from an attack that nearly killed him Hanzo is forced to go to the summit meeting of the powerful crime families alone until Angela suggests bringing a certain mercenary.





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this and it's like my second fic. Wanna suggest something? Go ahead! Saw a mistake? Let me know!

 

It had been nearly twenty hours since they had found Genji and Dr. Zeigler had been in room treating him for over half of them.  The Hanamura estate was well guarded but still extra staff was waiting outside the room ready for anything, whether that was fetching something Dr. Zeigler needed or dealing with someone who thought to finish the job.  Hanzo sat in near by garden, keeping the door just in sight so he could see anyone coming or going.  To the world he looked as though he was in quiet contemplation but his mind was a race of thoughts.  His family had many enemies and any number of them could have attacked Genji but this was no small feat.  His brother was an excellent swordsman and with the summit just around the corner most of the attacks should just be financial or small political moves, not an outright assassination attempt on his brother.

At the sliding of the door Hanzo was on his feet, looking for an update on his brother's condition.  Dr. Zeigler was standing in the doorway looking at him, clearly now he would learn what was to become of his brother.  Hanzo walked over calmly, regardless of the situation he would not lose face, he would not show weakness. He forced himself to remain calm and collected.

“Mr. Shimada is there somewhere we could speak privately?” Her weary expression gave away nothing telling.

“Of course” he replied, leading her to a small room that had been set up for such discussion.  There were comfortable chairs placed at slight angles to each other and small tables holding trays of water and tea for the two of them.

Dr. Zeigler slunk into one of the chairs.

Hanzo continued to stand.

 

“Your brother's condition is stable for now but the damage was extensive.  Multiple fractures, internal bleeding, and third degree burns on over 80% of his body. It's a miracle he lived long enough for us to treat him.  We've set the fractures, stopped the bleeding, but my concern is the burns.  His body is exhausted trying to heal and he will be susceptible to infection.  Even if we keep him safe from infection for the burns to heal, the damage to his skin is severe.  I do not know how it will affect him just yet.”

“The Shimada's are strong.  My brother will prevail” Hanzo replied staring down at her, still standing.

“He will need to be kept in a specialized area for now to keep him safe from infection, no one may visit him without going through a decontamination first. It will be a while before he can leave here.”

“Whatever he needs, he will get.”

“Hanzo, the damage done to your brother.” she stated quietly “He was beaten then set on fire. This was no accident.  Someone tried to kill him and they were not being quiet about it either.  He is probably still in danger from them as are you”

At this Hanzo sat down. Dr. Angela Zeigler had been close to the family for years, the formality slipping away now that the two were alone. The Shimada's made sure all her research was funded and she made house calls and kept the household medical bay well stocked with the latest tech.  An important aspect when your family is involved in blood feuds.

“I can only think of one reason.  Many of the powerful families will be attending a summit at the end of the month. As a show of respect and trust only two from each family arrive.  In past years I had gone with my father. This year Genji was to go with me.” Angela had been there when his father passed away.  She nodded in understanding.

“So you believe they attacked Genji to weaken your position at this summit?” She quietly asked.

“Yes.  Since I have taken over they are eager to prove that I am weak and unable to lead.  They hope the change of power weakens us and look to exploit that to takes us down.  I will not allow it though.  I will be at this summit and I will find who attacked my brother and make them pay. Even if I must go alone.”

“You're still going?” She asked taken back “and by yourself? For goodness sakes you must bring someone else with you.  Surely someone else can fight well enough to help”

Hanzo sighed “There are many skilled fighters in my staff, that is not the problem. This summit is very important to the families.  Not bringing bodyguards is a sign of trust.  If I brought one with me it would be a grave insult.  One only brings family members to this meeting.  Genji is my only remaining family.  If I do not bring him then I go alone.” He replied.

Angela sighed and rubbed her temples clearly annoyed with a tradition that he would not break even to keep himself safe, unsure if she was worried he'd become her next patient or if he'd even make it that far.  Genji’s injuries still fresh in her mind, she knew she couldn't let him go alone but she knew his stubborn pride and his rigid traditions.

“Well it's not until the end of the month and right now our first priority is keeping your brother safe.  While I do not mean any insult, I know you can keep your brother safe, but perhaps until this is solved it may be best to move your brother to someplace quieter.  There is a retreat in the mountains that I'm on good terms with.  I could arrange for him to be brought there. It is a monastery of omnic monks so there will be less worry of infection as they can’t carry infection.  And if his injuries heal he may need time to heal his mind.  This trauma will leave some deep scars,  They can be a great help for that as well.”

Hanzo nodded “An excellent plan, now if I may see my brother-” he said standing up.

“Of course, let me show you how the decontamination works.”


	2. The Move

 

Hanzo stood off to the side of the plane as they slowly unloaded his brother.  The summit was in a few short days.  He would have to leave from here straight to the summit. He knew he should be home preparing for it, but he was thankful that Angela had asked him to accompany them when they moved Genji to the mountainous retreat.  He was certain that Angela knew he would have felt conflicted about preparing for the summit and wanting to keep an eye on Genji, she had most certainly told him that he needed to be there so he wouldn’t have to make the decision himself.  And he was thankful.  Thankful she told him to come.  Thankful that Genji’s condition had stabilized enough for him to be moved before the summit.  Thankful he would be here and safe while he found the monster who attacked his brother.  And he would be even more thankful when he got his hand on that monster’s neck.  Seeing Dr. Zeigler waving him over he went to join her and the omnic she was taking to.     
“Mr. Shimada, this is Zenyatta.  He will be helping me oversee your brother’s treatment.” She gestured to the omnic floating next to her.  Hanzo bowed respectfully.

“It is my pleasure to help all who come to the monastery” He replied calmly returning the bow.  “Shall I show you to where you will stay?”

“No I will keep an eye on my brother for the time being” Hanzo replied sharply keeping his brother in his peripheral vision.  

“Very well” replied Zenyatta, “We will let you know when dinner is served, though I’m afraid you will find it very bland.  We live simple lives here”

“That and you have no taste buds” Mercy cut in with jest.

“We have been assured that our food is perfectly edible” Zenyatta replied, though Hanzo was not certain if he was returning the humour or stating a fact.

 

Hanzo had woken up the next morning to the bells in the monastery.  Had a breakfast as bland as the dinner the previous night had been.  And spent the morning sitting in Genji’s room going over accounts and information for the summit.  Yesterday afternoon and evening he had simply sat in the room and watched making sure the omnic caretakers were doing there job correctly but Angela had been there and of course was making sure everything was being done correctly.  The omnics picked up the new information with speed and there did not seem to be any cause for concern.  Every so often his brother would wake up and look around the room with a drug filled stare.  His eyes would be filled with mild confusion and thick haze, though he would smile when he saw Hanzo and with every smile Hanzo was more determined to get justice for his brother.

 

Shortly after noon Angela nudged him out of concentration.

“Time for lunch”

The two of them walked together to the small dinning hall, Angela looking nervous.  

“You leave tomorrow for the summit right?”  She asked coyly. 

“Yes.  I’d rather not leave my brother but I must deal with the family business.  And I must find out who attacked him.”

“And you still plan on going alone?”

“You know I must.”

“Of course.”

The rest of the walk was silent but when they arrived at the hall the quiet was broken by a loud shout

“ANGELA!  HEY OVER HERE I GOT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND A SEAT AND SOME GRUB”

Hanzo quickly glared at the stranger who thought it necessary to shout across a room no bigger than a classroom, that was full of quiet robots who didn’t even make noise when they walked and save a seat and some food for them when they were they only people eating.  

“Let’s go join him” Angela said walking over to the loud stranger.

Sitting down Hanzo eyed him up and down.  Not only did this man have a loud and obnoxious mouth his very look was loud.  Wearing leather chaps, a cowboy hat and a poncho that half covered a metal arm he looked like he was dropped out of time.  

“What have I told you about smoking these and while we are at the retreat” Angela grabbed the cigar out of his mouth.  “I told you not too”

“What was I suppose to do while I waiting for ya hun?”

“And why would he be waiting for us Angela” Hanzo said sharply.

“Ah I’m guessing you hadn’t explained that to him” The man replied looking at Angela

“I’m getting to that right now”  She defended

“Look Hanzo I know how important it is for you to go to this summit, but I simply cannot agree to let you go alone.  Not after what they did to your brother.  So I asked McCree here if he would go with you.”

“Exactly compadre, our friend Angela wants me to go with you to your weird family reunion thing and makes sure ya don’t get hurt” McCree replied leaning back in his chair.

“These are some of the most powerful crime families in the world and you think this anachronism of a man is a better fighter than my brother? Do you know what they did to my brother?  Do you know what kind of man my brother was?  And you think you can succeed where he failed?  You think you can ”  Hanzo spat at him with venom.

“Hanzo I don’t think that-”

“Buddy that’s not what I’m here for” McCree interrupted Angela.  “I’m a mercenary.  Either I do my job or I die trying.  I understand the stakes here.  Angela showed me your brother last night, now now don’t go glaring at her she made sure I went through the decontamination shower and everything, and the kind of folk who does that to a kid, well they just need to be taken out.  That’s what I do these days.  I right wrongs when I can.”

“McCree was in Overwatch” Angela added quietly.  

“I have heard some terrible things about Overwatch”  Hanzo said slowly, staring straight at McCree “That they disbanded for good reason.”

“I have heard some awful things about what the Shimada family use to do.  But like the lady said I  **was** in Overwatch.  Now a days I work by myself, fixing some of the mistakes left by Overwatch.” McCree met his gaze.

“Hmph, well it is an interesting proposal to have him join me but I’m afraid even if he is good in a fight that doesn’t mean he can come.  As I’ve explained to you Angela, only family members may attend the summit.”

“Hey wait a minute you didn’t mention that Angela!”  McCree shouted, loudly.  “What in the hell did you drag me out here for when you knew I wouldn’t be able to help!”

As the two of them stared at Angela she looked back at them coyly under her lashes.

“I actually have a way we can solve that”  She grinned.

“Ain’t no one gonna to believe I’m his brother”

“Most certainly not” Hanzo agreed.

“Well no that is true.  But what if he were your husband?  I mean that’s generally how families expand is it not?”

Hanzo stared at her in disbelief. McCree was was shouting loudly a stream of phrases so heavily accented he didn’t understand but knew to be curses.

“Absolutely not” He said flatly and just loud enough to be heard over the cowboy.  And with that he got up and left the table.


	3. The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops been a while. Had a bit of a writers block but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this. Also I started writing this before I knew that McCree lost his arm after joining Overwatch and let's be honest I'm already not following cannon perfectly so why start now.

“What in tarnation were you thinking Angela!  Springing that kind of suggestion on a man with no warning!” McCree shouted at her “Being a mercenary for hire is not the same kind of work as pretending to be someone’s husband!”

“I was hoping with so little time before the summit he wouldn’t have to time to refuse.” She snapped back.  “I was thinking Hanzo and Genji have been good friends to me since college and that any option was better than having another friend suffer through that or die on me.” she sunk her head in her hands.  McCree looked at his prosthetic hand and flexed the fingers thinking back to when he met her.  He had still been in the Deadlock gang back then and Overwatch had come in to clean up the area.  The fight had left him injured, his arm so full of shrapnel he couldn’t recognize it.  Reyes could have killed him, should have even, but instead he dragged him back to their base where he met Angela.   _ Reyes  _ he thought.  She was still hurt from that.  Of course she was.  As a doctor she wasn’t suppose to be close to her patients but within Overwatch that was hard to avoid, made her too attached to them, made it hurt too much when they died.

“You’re really frightened ain’t ya” 

“Genji’s wounds were something terrible McCree” She lifted her head staring into the distance remembering “Not meant to kill him outright, just to suffer until shock or infection kill him, whoever did this knew what they were doing.  And I’ve seen Genji fight, he’s good, to do that would take someone with a lot of skill.  Hanzo will go forward and try to avenge his brother because that is what he believes honour dictates, regardless of how likely he is to win.  He’s too proud to do anything less”

McCree sighed running his fingers through his hair.  “Then I guess I better go talk to him” he said standing from the table.

“I should really be the one to-” Angela started

“Nah don’t worry about it Angelcakes, if we’re to be working together we got to figure out how to work through problems” He patted her on the shoulder then grabbed two of the plates off the table and headed out of the room.

 

At the edge of a quiet rock garden with a view of the surrounding mountains Hanzo sat meditating ignoring the whipping winds around him, strong and cold at this altitude.  Mentally going over the list in his head. The Shosuros were strong and would help him but only in finding information. Their family didn't do much fighting and relied on the power of wealth and knowledge.  The Bayushis were strong fighters and staunch allies but a smaller family.  If things went bad it could decimate their line.  He went through the list in his head over and over. Anyone who could offer fighting help would risk the ruin of their family or those who had a string family to back them up either couldn't fight, or wasn't trustworthy. In any case most of his allies were known and would obviously be him bringing hired muscle, which would violate the treaty and he couldn't risk that. He hated to admit it even to himself but the Shimadas were in a dangerous situation. It looked like his options might really be either go it alone or take the cowboy. 

As he sat letting the winds buffer him, he heard footsteps approach and a clink as a bowl was placed on the ground next to him.

“Howdy”

Hanzo managed to not roll his eyes at the cowboy cliché greeting.

“You left before you had lunch”

“I have more important things to worry about” he replied not moving.

“Angela’s plan is a bit ahh weird huh?”

“It's completely ridiculous. While I'm sure you are decent in a fight, using stealth and finding information is a completely different different matter. You don't even know the basic customs of the land. You would be a stumbling boar trying to keep up with nimble monkeys.”

“Exactly”

At this Hanzo moved, opening his eyes and looking at McCree.

“You agree with me?”

“Yup.”

“Then you agree it is a terrible plan” Hanzo said decisively

“Nah, you're just lookin at it wrong.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow waiting for McCree to explain his logic. “Look you're right I don't know how things are suppose to be but we can use that yeah? I can stumble my handsome boar self where it ain't allowed to be. I can be loud and distracting without it being obviously I'm doing it on purpose cause everyone will think I'm a foreigner who don't know better. And you can sneak your nimble monkey self about.” Waving his hands mimicking a monkey on his last point. “Ignorance is a pretty solid excuse, I've used it before and it generally works well.”

“I'm sure you have” Hanzo snided. McCree just shrugged idly to the comment.

“So what do ya say, partners?”

Hanzo looked at his or stretched hand, the desperation and fear from earlier still clinging to the edges of his mind.

“I’ll consider it.” He said turning away from McCree and going back to meditating. 

“Well I'll be damned.” McCree exclaimed “Once you're done lunch and sittin’ in the cold we can go over the information and get ready” at that he stood and starting walking away. Hanzo grabbed the bowl of chilled lunch to find his chopsticks stuck straight up and down into the food, the way that was only done when leaving an offering at a grave, and sighed. This would be a trial.

 

Hanzo ate the cold bland food through the wind, which in hindsight was stupid, but he wouldn’t give the cowboy the satisfaction of not having a definite answer.  He ran over the scroll of allied families a third time, praying he had overlooked something.  Frustrated and upset, cold and miserable, he could only think of one person who would know the right choice to make.  His stiff muscles resisted his standing up and he walked back to the monastery in a roundabout about manner, entering from a side door.  Hanzo could hear Angela quietly going about her rounds checking obsessively over Genji.  He heard the soft humming of the omnic attendant.  What he didn’t hear was McCree sitting quietly in the corner of the room until he spoke.

“I’ve seen this before.” said McCree.  Hanzo didn’t move but a silent astonishment spread over his face.

“This is a personal vendetta.  Families fighting families, blood feuds.  Disgusting, worse than war.  Using your children to fight your battles.”

“Nothing’s worse than war.” reminded Angela softly.

“You know what I mean.  This is petty, spiteful, hateful.  It makes me sick to think of my life like that.”

“You’ve changed.  You’ve left that behind you.”

“I know, but it’s hard to remember sometimes.  I just pray that we can pull Hanzo out of this too.”

And Hanzo thought of his little brother’s smile, the way he laughed at bad jokes, and the times they used to have before he got so overwhelmed working for the family.  He knew what his brother would want, if only to hear the hilarious stories of how it all went so wrong.  He knew he would regret it if he failed because his pride got in the way.  Hanzo sighed running his hand through his hair.  He hated it when other people were right.  He quietly walked back around front to and casually entered the monastery his mind steeled.  He didn’t even try to act surprised when he saw McCree in Genji’s room.

“I have come to a decision.” he paused for dramatic effect “Pardner” he said in his worst american accent and awkwardly stuck out his hand.  McCree stood from his chair to accept the handshake but Angela ran towards them and hugged them together before there hands could meet.

"Oh thank goodness" Angela said with a sigh and hugged the two before they had a chance to shake hands.  "Now lets get this marriage license signed I've got all the paperwork done up already."

"What in tarnation Angela!" McCree shouted.  Hanzo sighed, _This will certainly be a story_ he thought.


	4. The Small Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this I'm just slow.  
> I've almost finished the next chapter as well so hopefully another update soon.

Hanzo had spent the entire plane ride trying to explain customs to McCree as quickly as possible and he had done his best to catch all of it but there was a lot of information to take in.  After an entire plane ride of it he was getting frustrated and there were other more important thing to talk about before they reached the resort.  As they got into the car that the Shimada family had sent to pick them up he decided it was time to change to subject.

“Look before we get there we need to sort  **_us_ ** out,” McCree flatly told Hanzo interrupting his sentence.

“Us?”

“Yeah, us as a couple.  We are strangers, but when we get in there we can’t act like it or it’ll blow our cover.”

“Ah, yes,” Hanzo slowly said looking uncomfortable “Us.”

“Yeah and we gotta set boundaries as well, I know we are pretending to be married but that don’t give a fellow licence to be all handsy, you know what I’m saying?” McCree was waving his hands dramatically and finished the sentence pointing at Hanzo.

“Boundaries. Yes. For, us.”  Hanzo repeated looking stiff as a board and reddening a little.

“You all right there partner?” 

“I am Hanzo Shimada.  I speak five different languages fluently, I was raised with a superior knowledge of political, economical, and tactical strategy.  I’ve trained in martial arts, both the kind passed down from my family as well as outside sources.  I am heir to the Shimada empire, I am and always have been  _ untouchable _ .”  Hanzo replied with a strange combination of stiffly and proudly. 

“So you ain’t a hugger” McCree said flatly

“No I am not a hugger” 

“Alright well that does not give us the most convincing looking relationship, but some people ain’t big on touch no big deal we’ll find-”

“You may touch me” Hanzo interjected surprising them both.

“Yeah?” McCree asked “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Not, excessively so.  But smaller touches like a hand on my arm or something like that should be alright.  I am known for being untouchable.  If they see you touching me, even just a little, it will do a lot to convince them.  I will not break from something so small.”

“Alright so something like this” McCree reached across and placed his hand on Hanzo arm the two of them both watching his movements as he did so. “This alrigh?”

Hanzo stared at the hand on his arm for a moment and breathed in and out.  “ _ Yes _ ” he thought  _ “This is fine he can handle small things like this though it felt a little awkward and strange” _  He looked up.

“Yes this is all right”

The two of them stared at each other for a few drawn out moments.

“Well alright” McCree said patting Hanzo’s arm and then withdrew his hand “That’s one thing settled.  How about pet names? Not sure if ya noticed darling but I tend to use them with just about everyone.”

Hanzo sighed, the calm quiet he had felt a moment ago had left. “I cannot say I am thrilled with the idea but it does not bother me”

“Good to know huckleberry!”

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose before announcing that they will be there soon.


End file.
